Secret's Out
by jessnickfan1
Summary: Who will she choose? Will he be the love of her life, or will he be her little secret?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Secrets Out

RATING: M

PAIRING: B/S

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BUFFY. JOSS OWNS IT ALL LUCKY MAN HE IS. LOL. JUST DON'T COME AFTER ME ALL I GOT IS BILLS LOL.

SUMMARY: Who will she choose? Will he be her true love or her little secret?

NOTES:THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME. I ACCEPCT ALL REVIEWS GOOD OR BAD. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. The chapters will be in spikes and Buffy's point of view. I will update my stories at least once or twice a week. But since I don't have access to the internet often, my post will be probably once a week. Don't worry i am writing chapters ahead of time and if I get a lot of them done then i will post more then one at a time.

CHAPTER ONE

My name is William Giles, but everyone knows me as Spike. I live in a little place called "Sunnydale" or as I like to call it "Sunnyhell." I moved to this lovely town when I was just two years old. I am originally from England but my pops, Rupert Giles, moved us here when my mother died of breast cancer when I was a year old. So you can pretty much say I called this place home. Well enough about me let me tell you what has been going on around here.

I own this club called "Bronze." I bought it when I was 20, now I'm 22.I know what you are thinking "How does a guy at the age of 20 able to buy and afford a club." Well the answer is no my father is not rich and he didn't buy it for me and second I have been working since I was 14. I did anything from cutting grass to construction. I saved up all my money and was able to buy the bronze.I did a lot of work When I first got it, it was a shit hole, but it's my baby. I put almost all my time and money into it. My manager of the place is my best bub Xander Harris. I've know Xander since kindergarten. He was getting picked one one day by three 2nd graders and let's just say I taught those punks a lesson. Ever since that day, we've been best buds.

Xander got this girlfriend named Anya. She is a spitfire her. For some reason she is in love with money and says anything that is on her mind. Told ya she is a spitfire. Anyways, Xander has a sister named Faith. They are a four years apart. Faith is what I like to call a bad ass. She does what she wants, who she wants, and listen to no one but either Xander or good ol' me. I like to think of her as my little sis.  
Then there's Willow Rosenberg. She is another one of my best friends. Willow is a also four years younger than me and Xander. She was in Faith's classes so they are friends. She hangs out with us a lot, so we like to think of her as part of what we like to call "The Scooby Gang."

Today is Faith's 18th birthday. We are throwing the party at the Bronze tonight. So right now it's about 5:30 and the party is not going to start till 8. So we are trying to get everything set up. Xander is making sure the bouncers know who to let in the VIP section tonight and Anya is working on the cake. Willow is with Faith right now. They are out shopping for school clothes. Monday is the start of the new school year. Faith's excited because they only have one year left and they graduate. She's a smart girl but she just like to make people think she's not, but the rest of know shes excited about going to college.

As for me, college is not in my future anytime soon. I use to think I would go, but ever since the Bronze, I figured I wouldn't need it. My family and friends thought I was crazy when I told them, but "hey it's my life" like Faith likes to say. Plus I don't have the time right now with trying to run the club.

The party is in full swing. It's been going on for about two hours. We are all sitting in the VIP room right now singing "Happy Birthday." I think Faith wants to cry, but that could just be me imaging things.

Now we are handing out our presents to her.

Xander and Anya got faith a new sound system to go into her car. It's about time she got one. The one she had, she play it so loud it busted out all the speakers. Willow got Faith two new Cd's that she has been wanting. And last but not forgotten I got her the one thing I know she will love. The one thing she has been bugging for for the past 3 months, a new pocket switch knife. I know you might be thinking that's it, But hey she has been whining she wants one and I was like if I hear her whining for a knife one more time, I'm going to strangle her.

So now we are all walking down the stairs to the lower level to as Faith likes to say "Shake our sweet thangs," didn't know I had a sweet thang. As we make our way to the floor I just so happened to glance to the bar and that's when I see the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes upon. I tell the guys to go on without me that I needed a drink.

As I approached her, I notice that she is even more beautiful that I thought. Once I get to the bar, I tell Johnny the bartender to get me coke with little ice. I'm standing so close to her that I can smell the sweet smell of her perfume.

"Hi," I say to her.

"Hey," she says back.

"My names William."

"Hi William."

"May I get you a drink?"

"Sure. Coke is fine."

"Johnny, a coke for the lady please."

I turn to her and smile.

"Thank you William."

"You are welcome."

As we sit there and drink, I can't stop starring at this beautiful angel sitting infront of me.

"Would you like to dance" I ask.

"No thanks. I actually need to be going."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I need to get home."

I can't help but feel really sad at the thought that I won't be able to get to know this angel a little better. Before I can say anything, I watch her get up and start to put her jacket on and head towards the door. Then I tell myself "Idiot run after her."

"Wait" I yell out to her.

"Yes" she says as she turns around to face me.

"Can I get your name?"

"Buffy. My name is Buffy."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Buffy, hopefully we will see each other again?"

"Maybe"

Then she turned around and walked out the door. I can't help but smile as I make my way back to the gang.

"what are you smiling about?" Xander says.

"I think I'm in love!"

The gang all look at each other and back at Spike wondering what the heck he's talking about.

TBC

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST A REVIEW. I ACCEPT GOOD OR BAD ONES THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Buffy's POV

My name is Buffy Summers and I am 17 years old. I just recently moved here with my mother and sister from Los Angeles. My parents just got a divorce because my father decided that he didn't want to be a husband and a father anymore. I broke my mothers heart, but I am happy that we are getting a "fresh new start" as my mother likes to put it.

Last night after I got finished unpacking my boxes. I told my mother I was going to go for a walk and explore the town. At first she didn't want me to go, but I told her I wouldn't be gone long and that I would stick to the main streets.

As i was walking by the park, I heard something that sounded like music. As I started to get closer to the music, I realized where it was coming from. The place is called "Bronze." I decided to go inside and see what the place was all about. After waiting about 5 minutes in line, I made my way to the bar. All of a sudden I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to the voice that spoke to me and I have to say that this man has the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen.

He has offered to buy me a drink and I don't want to be rude so I accept it. We are soon talking and I can feel his stare upon me. He has just asked me to dance. I look down at my watch and realize that I have been gone for almost two hours. I promised my mother I wouldn't be long. Sadly I refuse his offer to dance with me. I then move to get up and start putting on my coat. He hasn't said anything to me so I start to make my way to the doors. Right as I am about to exit he calls out to me. I turn to acknowledge him. He has asked for my name, usually I would not tell a stranger it but there is something about him that makes me what to get to know him more. I tell him my name and then leave.

Next Morning

Today is my first day at Sunnydale High. As I am walking up the stairs to the office, I can't help but look around and notice the different groups of people scattered around. To my left I see a group of girls who are tall and look to very snotty. To my right I see a group where everyone in the groups is wearing black, and in the middle of the group seems to be a girl. She looks to be like the leader of the group. The last group I land my eyes upon is a group that looks to be like the jocks. All of a sudden my eyes land upon the one that has his back to me. From what I can tell is that he is tall with dark spiky hair. And then all of a sudden he turns around and locks eyes with me. He starts to make his way over to me.

"Hi" he says.

"Hi"

"My name is Angelus but my friends call me Angel."

I can't believe he is talking to me. I have never had a jock talk to me before. At my last school I wasn't exactly the most popular person. God he's cute.

"You must be new here."

"Huh, Oh yes. My names Buffy, Buffy Summers."

"Nice to meet you Buffy."

Right then at that exact moment the bell had to ring.

"Well, I guess I will see you around Buffy."

"Yeah. Bye Angel. It was nice to met you."

"Nice to meet you to."

I watch as he meets up with the group of friends he was talking to earlier.

I pull out my schedule and see where I need to go for first period. Looks like Mrs.Parks Algebra II first period. Luckily the class was just around the corner from where I was standing.

I make my way to the front of the class and take a seat in the only open seat there is.

"Welcome class." the teachers says.

"It looks like we have a new student this year."

"Buffy Summers. Buffy can you please come stand next to me please?"

Oh man I hate it when your the new kid. I also hate it when the teachers make you stand in front of the class. It's so embarrassing.

"Buffy please tell the class a little about yourself."

"Hi. As you know my name is Buffy. Lets see a little about me. Well, I just moved here from Los Angeles with my mom and little sister. My favorite color is red and I hate math."

The class laughs at the last statement.

"Well, I hope I can change your mind Miss Summers. Maybe you will love math after this year."

I doubt it. I make my way back to my seat.

"Well class let's get started."

"Hi."

I turn to the girl next to me who jsut said hi to me.

"Hi."

"My name is Willow, Willow Rosenberg."

"Hi willow."

"If you want, I can always tutor you in math?"

"Yes thank you. I am absolutely horrible at it."

"No problem. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

"Good. Meet me outside at the benches located under the big tree for lunch."

"OK. Hey willow?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again."

"Your welcome."

I turn and try to listen to what the teacher is saying. I can already tell that this is going to be a long school year.

TBC

PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST A REVIEW. I ACCEPT GOOD OR BAD ONES THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I WILL UPDATE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch Time

Buffy's POV

"Hey Willow."

"Hey."

"Guys meet Buffy Summers."

"Hi Buffy" everyone says.

"Buffy these are my friends." "This is Faith, Oz, and Tara."

"Nice to meet you all." I say.

"Hey B we were just talking about going to the Bronze tonight. You in?" Faith says.

"Um I have to ask my mom but I think it will be ok." I say.

"Ok well we will be there around 8. Meet us in the VIP section." Faith says.

"The VIP section? Do you think they will let me in there?"

"Yeah. We have the hook up there."

"OK."

"So Buffy were you from?" Says Oz.

"I'm from L.A.."

"What the hell made you move here to Sunnydale?" Says Faith.

"Well me, my mom and my sister moved here after my mother divorced my father."

"Wow sorry Buffy." Says Willow.

"Hey it's ok. My mom felt we needed to get away start fresh in a new town and all."

"Well enough about me tell me about you guys!"

"Well me and Faith have know each other since we were in diapers. I met Oz and Tara when we were in the third grade. So the rest is history."

"Cool. So you guys been friends for like forever almost."

"Yeah pretty much." says Willow.

The rest of the lunch time is spent getting to know everyone better. I learned that Faith has an older brother named Xander, he's only four years older then them. He's actually the manager of the Bronze, I guess they do have the hook up as Faith said. I also learned that Xanders bestfriend named Spike owns the Brozne. They promised to interduced me to both of them tonight.

Right now the bell just rang so we are all goign our different ways and we promised to meet up tonight at the Bronze.

TBC


End file.
